In most workshops, the artisan requires access to various types, styles, and sizes of small power tools and clamping devices such as vices. Traditionally, a workshop table has been used to mount such devices. They are arranged along the length of the table so that the artisan moves laterally from station to station in front of the successive tools, as the project requires. Such a mounting system requires significant length of the workbench so that each power tool and non-power tool mounted thereon has sufficient space for access. In smaller shops, this is inconvenient. There is need for a structure by which the artisan's tools can be mounted and yet made available as required for the artisan's work.